


Purple Haze

by rogogon



Series: Purple [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza część serii Purple.  Amsterdam, Purple Haze... Każdy wie, o czym mowa. Co mogło dziać się po najgorętszym występie Adama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> zmiana narracji i POV, tym razem koncentruję się na Tommym. twist na koniec, żeby nie było przewidywalnie ;)

Amsterdamski koncert był inny niż wszystkie poprzednie. Każdy czuł to już od samego rana, kiedy tylko grupa zameldowała się w hotelu. Między członkami zespołu czuć było dziką euforię i podekscytowanie, choć jeśliby zapytać o to kogokolwiek z nich, żaden nie umiałby odpowiedzieć na zasadnicze pytanie. _Dlaczego?_

Amsterdamski koncert był szczególny. Adam wił się w zmysłowym tańcu, wspiął się na wyżyny wokalnych popisów. Wypalał kolejne skręty i zwinnym językiem zaspokajał własny mikrofon, uwodząc zahipnotyzowaną publiczność.

Amsterdamski koncert zmienił coś w Tommym. Coś, z czego istnienia zupełnie nie zdawał sobie na początku sprawy. Coś, co wypierał ze świadomości tak bardzo, że wyśmiewał każdego, kto nawet żartem zwrócił mu na to uwagę. Może po prostu się tego bał? Nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować, więc udawał, a z czasem uwierzył, że to po prostu nie istnieje?

…

Adam zmysłowym, kocim krokiem wsuwa się na schody zainstalowane na środku sceny. Wypalone między piosenkami skręty sprawiły, że nie do końca kontroluje już swoje zachowanie. Kątem oka zauważa stojącego u podstawy schodów Tommy'ego, który momentalnie wychwytuje jego pełne pasji spojrzenie. Nie musi nic mówić; Tommy zbliża się do krańca podestu, nie przestając jednak uderzać w struny basowej gitary. Brunet odsuwa od ust mikrofon i pochyla się nad blondynem, łącząc ich usta w głębokim, gorącym, powolnym pocałunku. Ich języki tańczą w namiętnym tańcu, kiedy Adam pociąga w dół Tommy'ego tak, że ten niemal kładzie się na podeście i odrywa dłonie od gitary; jego umysł kapituluje pod wpływem narkotyku, emocji i zdolności Adama do wprowadzania go w stan upojenia zmysłów. Dłoń Adama prześlizguje się po strunach gitary, kiedy jego język coraz głębiej penetruje usta basisty przy akompaniamencie głośnej aprobaty publiczności. Gdy wreszcie odrywa ich rozpalone wargi od siebie, jego spojrzenie rzucone Tommy'emu mówi jedno. _Dokończymy to później._

…

Pokój, który zajmują Terrance i Taylor zamienia się tymczasowo w najgorętszy klub w Amsterdamie. Niezliczone - puste i pełne - butelki wódki i piwa walają się na wszystkich dostępnych powierzchniach, z popielniczek unosi się dym niedopalonych papierosów, a na środku szklanego blatu leży garść gotowych do użycia skrętów. Tancerze oraz Camilla szaleją na prowizorycznym parkiecie, a Monte i Isaac dyskutują nad czymś, nie zwracając zbytnio uwagi na języki plączące im się w alkoholowym pół-bełkocie.

Jednak to Adam i Tommy są atrakcją wieczoru nawet, jeśli żadna z pozostałych osób nie przyznałaby się do obserwowania ich kątem oka. Adam pół-siedzi, pół-leży na małej, skórzanej sofie stojącej pod ścianą, obejmując mocno siedzącego na nim okrakiem Tommy'ego. Pogrążeni w pocałunkach, nie słyszą nic, prócz dudniącej głośno rockowej muzyki i odgłosów ich własnych warg wirujących w wilgotnym, namiętnym tańcu.

Dłonie bruneta wędrują w górę i w dół chudych ud okrytych wąskimi, skórzanymi spodniami, niebezpiecznie zbliżają się ku wybrzuszeniu w okolicy rozporka. Nagle znikają pod szarym T-shirtem, gładząc i pieszcząc delikatnie umięśnione plecy. Dotyk Adama na jego rozpalonej skórze zdaje się być najgorętszą obietnicą perfekcyjnej nocy.

Adam kąsa i przygryza dolną wargę blondyna sprawiając, że ten jęczy w ekstazie. Wplata palce we włosy Tommy'ego, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Mając nieodparte wrażenie, że za chwilę z nadmiaru tego wszystkiego straci przytomność, basista zaciska dłonie na oparciu sofy tuż za głową bruneta. Gdyby nie trzymał go mocno w ramionach, wątpił czy byłby w stanie utrzymać się chociażby w pozycji siedzącej. Pocałunki Adama nie miały sobie równych.

Odrywają się od siebie co chwila niemal dysząc, rozpaczliwie szukając powietrza. Nie szukają go jednak długo, bo desperackie pragnienie bliskości, dotyku miękkich ust, ponownej jedności ciał jest znacznie silniejsze niż potrzeba oddychania.

Brunet zlizuje resztki czarnej szminki z pełnych ust Tommy'ego. Smakują słodką lukrecją. Przytrzymuje dłonią jego kark i obejmuje jego wargi swoimi, dominując nad nim tak, jak robi to co wieczór na scenie. Ale Tommy'emu to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Jeśli miałby porównywać pocałunki z kobietami a z Adamem, to nie tylko chemia jest inna. Różna jest też jego pozycja; dominująca przy dziewczynach, a uległa, kiedy jest z nim. Spodziewał się, że nie będzie mu to do końca odpowiadało, ale jest zupełnie inaczej – jako mniejszy i słabszy czuje się z nim bezpieczniej. I… lepiej? Właściwiej? Nie wie dokładnie, ale jest pewien jednego: nie chce, aby Adam przerywał to, co właśnie robi. Nigdy.

Tommy ma wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a będą musieli wyjść i poszukać jakiegoś bardziej odludnego miejsca. Sam się sobie dziwi, że myśl o zbliżeniu z Adamem go nie przeraża. A przynajmniej nie tak, jak niepewność względem niego; nie jest pewien, czy nie posiądzie go właśnie tu i teraz, nie sprawi, że będzie drżał, jęczał, wił się pod jego ciałem na oczach całego zespołu. Tommy boi się raczej, że pewna część jego samego chętnie by mu na to pozwoliła.

Wszyscy na nich patrzą, ale Adam zdaje się nie zwracać na to zupełnie uwagi. A Tommy w ogóle tego nie zauważa; zatraca się w chwili, w pocałunkach, dotyku dłoni błądzących po jego ciele. Zatraca się w Adamie.

Dziś pocałunki są inne. Coś zupełnie innego ciągnie go ku Adamowi; coś więcej niż tylko to, jak fantastycznie całuje, coś więcej niż zabawa na scenie czy alkoholowe wygłupy. Nie chce przyznać, że dokładnie wie, co to takiego.

Nie wie, jak długo trwali spleceni w mocnym uścisku, badając wzajemnie smak swoich ust, przygryzając delikatną skórę szyi, całując obojczyki, wzdychając, wędrując dłońmi po gorącej skórze. Sekundy stawały się godzinami, czas stał w miejscu, jakby sam pochylał się nad nimi dwoma.

Wie za to, że kiedy w pewnym momencie niemal nieprzytomna Sasha prawie wypada przez balkon, impreza natychmiast się kończy. Wszyscy rozchodzą się do swoich pokoi, a Adam całuje Tommy'ego po raz ostatni i zamyka za somą drzwi swojego apartamentu.

Kiedy Tommy kładzie się spać, nadal kręci mu się w głowie. Długo nie może zasnąć, ciągle czując na swoich ustach ślady pocałunków Adama, jego dłonie na całym swoim ciele, jego perfumy w powietrzu. W końcu zasypia, nieudolnie próbując sobie wmówić, że zawroty głowy wywołał alkohol.

…

Śni mu się, że Adam znów go całuje, tym razem bada językiem każdy fragment jego bladego, szczupłego ciała. Że kochają się słodko, powoli, aż do wschodu słońca. Że Adam pomiędzy kolejnymi leniwymi pocałunkami szepcze mu wprost do ucha jak bardzo go pragnie.

Tommy budzi się z mocnym postanowieniem wyjścia Adamowi naprzeciw.

Niejednokrotnie Adam sugerował mu, że powinni zrobić coś więcej, być dla siebie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi. Tommy zawsze traktował to jako żarty, choć Adam zapewniał, że mówił jak najbardziej poważnie. I że zaczeka, aż Tommy znajdzie w sobie odwagę, aby pójść naprzód razem z nim.

Tommy pamięta każdą z tych propozycji. Ale dopiero teraz pyta sam siebie; nie tyle „Czy jestem na tyle odważny?", a raczej „Dlaczego zorientowałem się dopiero teraz?".

Czuje, że jest gotowy.

…

Wczesnym rankiem Tommy wchodzi do hotelowej restauracji i od razu w drzwiach zderza się z Adamem. Brunet uśmiecha się szeroko i już chce go wyminąć, aby wrócić do pokoju, jednak muzyk chwyta go za rękę, zatrzymując w pół kroku. Pytające, intensywne spojrzenie promienistych oczu Adama wcale nie pomaga mu w skupieniu się na tym, co ma zamiar mu wyznać.

\- Adam, wczorajszy koncert… potem w hotelu… pocałunek… ja… chcę powiedzieć, że…

\- Wiem, Tommy. – Adam przerywa mu w pól słowa. - Nie powinniśmy pić i palić jednocześnie, bo to źle się kończy. Prawdziwe _Purple Haze_ , co? – wzdycha i uśmiecha się przepraszająco, kładąc dłonie na ramionach blondyna, zmniejszając dystans między nimi. – Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć; żebym pamiętał, że to wszystko to tylko rock and roll, a pocałunek totalnie nic nie znaczy. Uwierz mi, pamiętam. – Tommy czuje, że coś w nim pęka. Jakby ogłuszony ciężkim przedmiotem ledwie słyszy kolejne słowa Adama. – A wczorajszy występ… Przez cały czas miałem w głowie tylko jedną osobę… – przechyla głowę i patrzy niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie, pogrążony w myślach. Nagle otrząsa się i patrzy na przyjaciela z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na pełnych wargach – Wiesz, Tommy… Myślę że Sauli… może zagościć w moim życiu na dłużej.

Po czym wlata palce w gęste, nastroszone włosy basisty i roztrzepuje je jeszcze bardziej, śmiejąc się przy tym radośnie. Tommy jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Na jego twarzy pojawia się wymuszony uśmiech. To jednak wystarcza brunetowi, który odwzajemnia go i odchodzi, nucąc coś wesoło pod nosem.

Kiedy Adam znika z zasięgu wzroku, Tommy pociera oczy, które zaczynają go piec, rozmazując przy okazji wczorajszy eyeliner. _Pocałunek nic nie znaczy?_ Pyta sam siebie, siadając przy stoliku i wkładając do uszu słuchawki, aby odciąć się od wszystkiego i wszystkich. W głośniczkach rozbrzmiewa Whisky in the jar. Zaciska pięści i stara się powstrzymać łzy napływające mu do oczu. _Przecież… pocałunek znaczy wszystko._


End file.
